inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuno Fuusuke
Suzuno Fuusuke (涼野風介) (alien name: Gazel), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and co-captain of Chaos along with Nagumo Haruya. Later in season 3, he becomes one of the forwards of Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Appearance He has a light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He also has raised sleeves and a slender body. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown trousers and a pair of dark brown sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Diamond Dust and later on, Chaos then Fire Dragon Personality Usually, he's calm, arrogant and always confident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Aphrodi's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Academy, Diamond Dust's captain and forward. He first appeared when Epsilon Remastered lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. As a way to made Raimon's team play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with black balls. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and ended in a draw even after he made two goals using Northern Impact. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand. He shows to to have a combination hissatsu with Nagumo, called Fire Blizzard. Season 3 {C {C He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Burn. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Aphrodi and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break, but Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan at a score of 4-3. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, first you must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Then you choose him in the machine. You will find him by Toramaru's house. Hissatsu *'SH Northern Impact ' *'SH Fire Blizzard' (with Nagumo Haruya) *'SH Chaos Break' (with Aphrodi and Nagumo Haruya) *'SH Icicle Road '(3DS Game) *'OF Water Veil' (Game) *'OF Heaven's Time' (Game) *'OF White Blade' (3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' (3DS Game) Quotes *"I'll show you. The darkness of absolute zero!" *"Flames only die in the presence of cold ice." (To Burn) Trivia * His name is a pun on his ice-type hissatsu. The "Suzu" in "Suzuno" (涼野) means cold, while the "Fuu" in "Fuusuke" (風介) means wind. *When he shoots he shoots with his left leg, just like Gouenji Shuuya. *Suzuno is Japanese, though he joined Korea's national team, Fire Dragon, after being scouted by Aphrodi. *He has a habit of always raising the sleeves of his shirt while playing, just like Hijikata Raiden and Hamano Kaiji of Inazuma Eleven GO. *Gazel has the same voice actor as Urabe Rika. *He mostly argues with Nagumo Haruya about which one of them is better; the two detest each other. However, they later joined forces to create Chaos. *His alien name, "Gazel", resembles "gazelle", which means "small antelope". *He and Aphrodi have worn the same numbers: 9,10,11. *Many fans believed that in the english dub Gazel had a small unknown crush on Burn. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Diamond Dust Category:Chaos Category:Fire Dragon Category:Antagonist Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Keshin User